Zero or Hero?
by VampireGRose
Summary: It has been one year since Yuuki and Zero have gone their separate ways. During a sudden attack Yuuki is saved by a mysterious dark figure, who is revealed to be her old enemy. Will Zero's hidden feelings be stronger than his desire for vengeance or...
1. Prologue

**C H A P T E R**** -** Prologue

** R A T I N G - T** - Some mild violence/bad language

**P A I R I N G S -** Zero x Yuuki

**N O T E -** Don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

Summary:

It has been one year since Yuuki and Zero have gone their separate ways. During a sudden attack Yuuki is saved by a mysterious dark figure, who is revealed to be her old enemy. Will Zero's hidden feelings be stronger than his desire for vengeance, or will he follow his promise and finally kill off the person he had once cared for? Better yet a new sworn enemy has risen to claim not only Yuuki but Zero as well, along with the continuous distraction of prowling vampire hunters. What kind of future will the reunited partners come to reveal? Is there more to it than they anticipated?

* * *

Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump went the pounding motion of his heart against his chest. His vision was weary; his mouth was desert-like, his palms drenched and his insides rolled. He reared his eyes up to stare down the head of a gun and the own eyes of the beholder. Those crystal orbs that pierced through him like he was a target and his enemy's gaze the arrow. The scent of blood was overwhelming with a musk taste of gun powder that mingled into the atmosphere. The city lights of the ally-way garnered a tender hint of death echoing through its walls. The barks of dogs and the honking of car horns in the background added their own dense soundtrack to the scene taking place.

"P-Please," he finally let out, "please d-don't kill me!" His body shuddered unwillingly.

"Tell me who then."

"I-I already told you, it was…it was…" Even now when he had the image of the person clearly proscribed in his mind he was unable to articulate or have it spoken. The tension was rising between them, and his enemy was losing patience.

He was kicked in the side, a warning to speed things up, or else. "I-I know secrets! I know people! There was one his name was…" Again his mouth didn't motion.

The gun clanked.

"N-No wait please!"

The base was pressed against his head, "I have no interest in anymore talk from you. You're a waste as it is." His enemy's voice said in a hoarse tone. "Now the world will forget the thought that you had ever dared to walk across it."

He bared his fangs, "You bas--!" But the end came anyway.

Those same crystal orbs trekked down the long city streets. The darkness of the night was a relief considering it brought a sense of killing would-be vampires that had no meaning to live in this world any longer. His gun was still firmly clenched in his hand waiting to be used at any given moment. There was no reason to let your guard down at this hour, especially if the scent of blood was amidst the sheltering crossroads that formed whenever another ally-way came to pass. That same liquid followed his footsteps as he went. Concerned with the idea that a whole pack full of Level E's may jump out any second he stopped into a local bar.

Though he was no drunken piece of shit that would usually turn the corner here he still found alcohol mixed with the memory of murdering an unused soul to be a decent acupunctural remedy. Or at least it was something to keep him occupied and calm for the evening until he went to bed.

"Well look who we have here!" The bartender raised both eyebrows and looked up and down at his new visitor. "Aren't you that so-called bounty hunter-detective guy I've been hearing about?" His accent was vividly subtle.

"One beer please," the crystal orbs adverted their gaze for a moment to watch their owner's hand reach down and rummage through some pockets and take out a couple yen. It clambered on the table in front of the hunter and he helped himself to his seat.

"Ah, yes of course, be right with you."

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" A voice came from behind the bounty hunter's profile. Two men were apparently throwing a fit whilst holding each other's shirt collars. One was bald with a dozen tattoos carved around his arms, while the other was lean yet taller with a chiseled haircut. The crystal orbs took no heed in attending to the confrontation taking place, all they stared at was their owner's reflection in the mirror across the counter. It wasn't the best outlook to check up on his physical attire since the mirror was a glass cabinet.

What he saw though was something unnoticed until now. A streak of blood ran down his cheek and dripped onto the wooden table. His hand instinctively ran across it to wipe away the red pigment. It stained his hand and he took a brief moment to lick it off. The iron taste sent his body into a feeding frenzy. It has been too long since he has drunk the last essence of blood to sustain him. He was growing weaker, his inner self yearn for the liquid of life to return to it. Defeated his fangs sunk down into his skin penetrating the flesh deep within to the bone. His eyes shut as he drenched and then revived himself with the same source of energy that fueled him. He retracted his canines and pulled the sleeve of his jacket over the open wound. He was able to check up on himself through the same poor mirror incase his lips were tainted or the scar on his cheek was still bleeding. Neither were a problem and it was all taken care of before the bartender could return from another doorway to present the bounty hunter with his beverage.

"There you are sir," he grinned trading the drink for the money that still laid out on the table for him. "I hope it's a good one."

His visitor pop the cap off with ease and set the tip to his lips before having been pushed from behind and sending his drink pouring across the ground below. There was an intimidating growl that went unnoticed by the two men that were now throwing punches at each other and tossing they're bodies everywhere.

"Hey you two, break it up before I kick both of ya' out!" The bartender threatened reaching for a random bat he found. However, the two had already stopped; they were both thrown head-long against the opposite wall. The collars of their necks were apprehended and their feet lifted from the floorboard. Their capturer was the beholder of the crystal eyes. His fangs bared and his tendrils of hair covered half of his features but it was clear to both the men that they had clearly done something wrong.

They were thrown opposite ways, one landed on a table, the other into a bystander. The bounty hunter trudged off dauntingly without any pleasure-filled sense to stall him as he exited the bar. The bartender meanwhile looked on, knowing he owed the disturbed vigilante another drink next time he would return. His attention followed upon the two rowdy men who he urged out with a load tone and tapping of the bat against his counter. They reluctantly obliged to his demands and left.

Furious beyond belief the crystal-orbed hunter tried to decide upon a solution to his anger issues. This would be the perfect time for some blood thirsty Level E's to pop out and attack him, knowing he would be able to use them as a scapegoat. Unfortunately, the horizon of the sun was coming into plain sight beyond the tall proudly build structures that a-lined the city's borders. No vampire would stand for a daytime battle that was sure to be noticed by the public eye. He sighed and sauntered down the road towards an old rusted up building. The garage door flew up thanks to the strength of the hunter and he welcomed himself inside.

"So there you are Zero, I've been worried about you. Have you scored any vermin tonight?" A man who's faced was painted in car grease and dirt stepped forward. He was a middle aged man who wore a goatee and baseball cap as his attire. His cheerful smile consisting of a single golden tooth that ceased to pluck out any of the many flaws about him. He was no picnic for sure.

"Isao," the hunter said calmly, "is it ready yet?"

Understanding his accomplice wasn't the type to answer his usual questions Isao shook his head, "Sorry not yet. I have just installed a motorized engine though, that will definitely allow the bike to exhilarate ten times as fast as before."

The hunter walked off.

"Wait," Isao stepped forward and slipped something out of his pocket, "Is this yours?" The hunter craned his neck around to examine the picture of two familiar figures. It was snatched from his mechanic's hand in half a second. "Wha--Hey, where you going all of a sudden!?"

"Bed," was all he answered as he ascended up the staircase.

His mechanic sighed heavily and shook his head again. "That boy will never change; I wonder what kind of things happened to him to make him this way." He shrugged it off, "Ah the hell with it." His body swirled around and he strolled off to continue his work.

* * *

Author's Note:

I apologies for the silly and partly pointless introduction but I thought I would like to have some insight to this story before actually starting it. Kind of leaving some spaces open for question and such to your dismay. I hope to get the next chapter up soon and I promise it will be slightly longer than this one so don't worry people!

PS - I would be very appriciated if I could have at least** 2-5 reviews **for this chapter, it will encourage me to write faster and better!


	2. Chapter One

**C H A P T E R -** One - Reunion

**R A T I N G - T** - Some mild violence/bad language

**P A I R I N G S -** Zero x Yuuki

**N O T E -** Don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

The waves of color splashed across the picturesque fields of lush grass on the hills. Bluebirds sung their morning tunes to each other, males attracting females to entice them to sing along in their love harmony. Flowers bloomed and the fragrance of their scented petals would give any perfume designer a spasm, or perhaps a feeling of natural jealousy. Yuuki herself was no exception, though she wasn't a perfume designer so what matter did the welcoming of spring have against her. She could only watch from her bedroom balcony and greet its warm embrace back.

A soft knock came from the doorway, "Yuuki," Kaname's velvet voice spoke, "won't you come down for breakfast?"

"Coming!" She was about to pass over to the other side of the door when she crossed paths with her reflection. Her long tendrils of hair that shadowed her face were matted and rough, there was no way in hell's name she could approach her fiancé like this. She brushed it through, and then changed from her night-gown attire into a more meaningful spring dress that fitted snuggly around her petite body. The sun brought with it a comforting glow as the silhouette of its UV rays ran from the window's glass into the large bedroom. Yuuki became blinded when she took a faint glance towards the light; her acute sense of sight was too great to overcome the sun's powerful shining aura. Though of course she'd prefer the humanly sensation of the morning over the monstrous daunting chills that the night gave to her. As a vampire however, the night always conditioned her to become what she was born to be.

Eventually she lingered from her stationary position in her room, down the hall and the flight of stairs, into the living room. It was a charming and cozy house that she and Kaname had been living in for a few months now. The old cavern that had once sheltered them as children together with their parents had been discovered by vampire hunters and was ultimately destroyed, though thankfully the two lovers weren't burned with their furniture. Nowadays they live in peace and safety here, isolated from the rest of the world by miles of forests, mountains and whatever Mother Nature has created. Weekly there would be someone - Aidou, Ruka, Kain, Seiren or Touya and Shiki – who would enlighten the couple on what has been occurring so far in the outside world.

Kaname's appearance out of another door broke Yuuki's day-dreaming. His trade mark smile soothed any apprehensive thought that could come to mind. But that wasn't nearly enough as when he added, "You look beautiful," to it all.

She glowed red and thanked him dearly in a not so calm manner, in fact she was still acting as eccentric as she always was. Bowing her head repeatedly and scratching her hair to evade the belief that she was making herself all the more a joke of than a princess. She could only make a sheepish reversed smile towards him when she sunk down into her wooden chair to eat.

Kaname seated himself precisely across the table from his companion. He sat with such a profound grace that Yuuki had trouble concentrating on landing the container of orange juice into her cup. She became so distracted by how the breeze of the wind from the open window and the similar glow of sun framed his whole exterior godlike profile. Until today, she hadn't really incorporated how bloody lucky she was to have scored with a man of this caliber. Kaname truly lived up to his apprised role as a pureblood.

"Something wrong?" His eyes were suddenly fixated on her.

Again Yuuki put on her elaborate display of bowing, this time in apology not gratitude. "N-No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have stared." Inside her she felt a sense of physical and emotional frustration though. They both have come close to consummating their engagement but something always seemed to hold her back. An annoying thorn in her side kept poking at her every time they tried to get close. Then there came a sense of female angst that was waiting for the perfect moment when it could finally force her body onto her prince of the night. However, she stayed firm in her chair, finding that to be a bit out of character.

A knock hit the front door, then another, then another. The couple was already over to it by the fourth. They opened it to see an unusual sight. Everyone - Aidou, Ruka, Kain, Seiren and Touya and Shiki stood at the entrance. Their facial expressions were mixed, some daunting others apprehensive.

"Kaname-sama," Aidou bowed, "we have important news."

"What is it?" Yuuki asked.

"It would seem there have been a large group of vampire hunters detected in the region, and they seem very well equipped." Seiren explained for the rest of the party. Her same monotone voice made it feel as if it wasn't an emergency at all.

"Forgive us but we must bring you two far away from here it is not safe anymore." Kain advised before the party assisted the couple in packing whatever they could into the car that was presented for them to drive. They drove off leaving the country house behind as a distant memory now.

Yuuki couldn't comprehend it. Once again she was being torn away from her home that she had only just gotten accustomed to and was forced to thrive elsewhere. If this was how things were going to be than she might as well put a bullet through her head before things in there really begin to spin out of control. How much longer will she take it until she is the one not Ze--_him_ who would make her fall, the one who would stop her life short when it feels as if it has only just begun. She still felt like an infant, having eaten her human side to survive and to refuel her thirst. But still sensed a form of humanity locked away inside her that only pours out whenever she has the need to cry. Weeping was a sign of weakness, a sign of discrimination especially among vampires alike, an embarrassment of the species. She might as well die.

Her eyes altered at that moment from the window to the person sitting beside her. Of course, how could she die knowing that Kaname would be completely heart-broken seeing her leave him. With that painful likely thought polluting her mind she rested her head on his shoulder and coiled her arms to one of his. Kaname sat statue-like, no motion, no words, just silence crept between them as the car continued to drive them to their new destination.

* * *

"Ugh! Good mornin' sunshine!" Isao grinned warmly as he entered the garage to greet Zero who only sneered back.

"Wow, easy there kiddo what's with that poisonous attitude? I'm only saying hello." He raised his hands up to prove he wasn't playing games. He watched what Zero was screwing around with, "Wacha' doing?"

"Trying to work on this tracking devise you recently invented."

"Careful with it sunny, I'm still testing it, you can't go throwing it around like a friggin' ball it's delicate and still needs time." His expression darkened, "And if you dared to fuck it up I'll fuck you up."

Zero reversed the glare.

"Or not," Isao nervously laughed reverting to his normal laid-back self. "I'll never live up to your level, I'm still only human." Isao was a former cohort of Kaien, the Headmaster of Cross Academy, and long time friend. He welcomed Zero with open arms and a heavy heart. Truthfully he has become Zero's friend as well, being the only one now who keeps the hunter company. His sanity is also put under restraint by a special serum Isao had created that enables Zero to go a few days without having to sink his fangs into anything that went on blood. Of course, there were some days where the hunter wasn't so acceptable of the serum and that can cause a whole hell of trouble when his eyes begin to glimmer red. One time it became so serious he nearly was the death of Isao, and even after he regained consciousness he still had the urge to drink his associate's blood completely dry. Isao on the other hand understood what Zero was going through even though he never was told how he had become this way he still had the respect and loyalty to work by the hunter's side.

"So are you planning to patrol later today?"

It seemed like a stupid question to ask, "Obviously." Zero chuckled, a rare sight. He put the tracking device down on the table and seated himself in a large patient's armchair that usually would be found in a dentist's place. "I need my morning dose."

"Oh right," Isao scavenged around in a nearby cabinet and took out a hypodermic needle. He knew how Zero suffered from a partial case of aichmophobia even if he never directly admitted it; the vampire hunter still had to accept the fact that he needed this above all other things. The needles point touched the skin where Zero's tattoo rested.

"1…2…3…" Isao sunk it into his skin and an aggravated grunt slipped from the hunter's mouth. The serum was steadily pushed in and then the mechanic retracted the needle. He wanted to bandage it up but his patient had already left the seat. Voices were present and he had noticed that the television was clicked on. Zero was watching the news channel with intensity and seriousness.

He equipped himself with his gun and stormed away, "Got to go."

"Alright, see ya later and be care--" But Zero was already gone. Isao smiled and scratched his greasy hair, "Man, why the hell do I keep saying that? I know he'll always come back. Isao you sure are an idiot."

Zero power-walked unusually down the street his attention set on something in the distance. Smoke. The news planted a bomb on him that a hotel residence filled with innocent guests was being blown to smithereens by some life form. He was the only one who knew the faintest idea of who the culprit was. Despite being more fashionably ready to kick some vampire ass, Zero was more than willing to try and protect the needy especially if that included children, he hadn't completely succumbed to the darkness yet. There was still some light inside him, maybe his weakening human side that seemed to battle nonstop with a monster that has become like a parasite, eating away at his core.

He arrived at the smoldering scene. A large crowd of spectators mixed with men in red, firemen, surrounded the frontal side of the building. His eyes briefly scoped the infinite number of people watching in awe as the flames continued to engulf everything. One pair of eyes altered towards him. They were sapphire blue, and the face of the man was perfectly carved, with honey blond hair. The hunter and he had a wide eyed stare down, until the man eventually mouthed his name.

Zero ran around the side of the building, avoiding who he had just familiarized himself with. He caught sight of a particular figure that was perched atop the roof; they were dangling someone in their hand. He crawled up a flight of stairs lying against the hotel. Fire-drenched flames pricked at his face and hands as he climbed to the very top to meet the culprit and victim. He could see the enemy's face rather clearly but the helpless woman, he assumed, was only a silhouette.

He took out his gun, "Release her at once or perish."

The vampire laughed, "Oh my how delightful, I finally get to meet you at last."

"I'll ask you again, release her or I will shoot."

Another chuckle came and the vampire rotated his whole body towards the hunter also allowing his victim to come into view. Zero froze. He recognized that same fragile frame that he had once left behind at the academy. She was unconscious however, so her deep-set brown eyes were unable to penetrate through him. Still he was unsure of how to react, locked in a pause of shock. The vampire dropped his victim and went for an attack only to be shot through the head point blank. He cried out before completely evaporating.

The hunter peered down at the unconscious princess. He knew he couldn't allow her to die in a place like this or above all like this. As much as he wanted her dead his body reluctantly picked her up bridal style. She felt warm against his chest, and he had almost forgotten how fragile and petite she was. She seemed to weigh less than a backpack or whatever mechanical contraption he's had to carry around while helping Isao. At long last he had finally reunited with her and strangely his heart frolicked in rejoice for it. But wait, where the hell would Kana--_he _be? Wouldn't he care for the safety of his beloved fiancé or wife if they got married already? The thought of marriage irritated Zero and it plagued him with beliefs of how happy she may or may not have been while tying the knot with her own brother. Never the less he departed from the scene with her still held closely to him. He was going to have to be the one to kill her after all…right?

* * *

Yuuki rose up from a warm bed to greet the sun-bleached room. She rubbed her eyes and took in her faint surroundings. Nothing was familiar; she was in a small room, no a cabin actually, that made her feel slightly claustrophobic. She could have sworn the last place she remembered was being engulfed in flames but everything after that went blank until now. There was a tapping sound and then the door to her right creaked open. She altered her attention towards it where a person was standing. The light continued to beam down from the window above and it was only too soon that she realized who the face belonged to.

Her eyes widened, _No._

Those piercing moonlight eyes, pale luminescent skin, and long strands of flatly styled silver tendrils. There she was, staring up at the face of her former best friend and partner. The tension in the room only grew with every passing moment they stared into each other. Then after an eternity of silence had made its mark she let out his name in one simple stroke.

"Zero?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the delay, I wanted to make this chapter slightly longer than the first and since I am working on making my writing more professional it took a while longer to finish it. I hope you guys are satisfied and now we have them finally meet up again. Seems like next chapter will be even more interesting XD Once again forgive me for the lateness but this last week of school was annoying, especially Friday (two tests and a quiz), so I wanted to take a breather. Not to mention: I HAVE A LIFE TOO!

**FYI: ** I forgot to include this in my previous chapter but this takes place after chapter 49 of the manga. I know chapter 50 is out already so i am just stating this to ensure there is no confusion between my plot and the original. Anyway please **review for more!**


	3. Important Update!

Author's Notice:

Ok so sorry to everyone who is a fan of Zero or Hero? But I wanted to take a hiatus from writing since school was a drag. However! I am feeling like I have had long enough and need to get back into the writing spirit, so I have decided to POSSIBLY get something up this weekend =D I got back my highly anticipated report card and am once again on the Honor Role!!! Weee, erm *cough*cough* but, I cannot promise how long I am gong to make this chapter, though I have a few good ideas for it (maybe some evil ones as well tehehe) Anyway I am sorry for the looong ass wait you people have endured and thankfully my exams are _way_ behind me now so I can finally put some life back into these rusted up hands of mine, switch on the imagination button, and write a damn story!

Hope to hear from you guys soon and trust me, I SHALL RETURN MUAHAHA!!! XD

Just to be kind I have decided to post the _beginning_ of the next chapter…you all deserve the hint XD

* * *

**C H A P T E R -** Two – Recollection

"Yuu-" His voice stopped, realizing the poisonous feeling that occurred in his throat. He refused to call her by her real name, "You."

Not exactly the best word choice to use for their first meeting but she let it slide considering both her shock and rejoice were overwhelming. "Y--You're still alive?"

He rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious?"

Yuuki made a sheepish grin, figuring that wasn't the best way to start things out. She leaned herself forward a bit to allow her diaphragm to expand and make it easier for conversation. "I thought I would never see you again, or anyone else for that matter." Her voice was softer yet more adult-like; her body had had its fair share of changes too. Her chest wasn't as so plain and flat as before. Caught inside a tight halter top it sprouted a hint of cleavage and when she leaned forward it appeared as if they were about to flash Zero (who had some sense to look away when she did so). Her waist and stomach were still thin and she might as well have had a natural slim figure because she was always known to eat like a horse. Of course her large eyes have not strayed from their innocent feature, and her childish face was still in proportion. Lastly her long brown hair that reached the lower part of her back hung down in front of each side of her profile.

Her stomach unexpectedly growled, well speak of the devil.

"Eat," he gestured towards the small table of food that lay next to the bed.

Yuuki was hesitant. Could he be trying to poison her? Zero was dark but even he'd want to kill her the old fashioned way. He seemed to be the same, his hair was definitely longer and he appeared to have more muscle mass. Must be all the exercise he's been getting from hunting down vampires this whole time. He still wore the same attire that he had naturally been wearing back at the Academy, though his dress wear seemed slightly darker than before. His eyes were their normal electric moonlit color, nothing different there. Had he really changed?

"I thought you were going to kill me." Her voice ridged but relieved as she munched on a slice of bread.

His gun suddenly rose in front of him. Yuuki jumped.

"Zero, but…so this is the end I guess," she shut her eyes.


	4. Chapter Two

**C H A P T E R -** Two - Recollection

**R A T I N G - T** - Some mild violence/bad language

**P A I R I N G S -** Zero x Yuuki

**N O T E -** Don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

"Yuu-" His voice stopped, realizing the poisonous feeling that occurred in his throat. He refused to call her by her real name, "You."

Not exactly the best word choice to use for their first meeting but she let it slide considering both her shock and rejoice were overwhelming. "Y--You're still alive?"

He rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious?"

Yuuki made a sheepish grin, figuring that wasn't the best way to start things out. She leaned herself forward a bit to allow her diaphragm to expand and make it easier for conversation. "I thought I would never see you again, or anyone else for that matter." Her voice was softer yet more adult-like; her body had had its fair share of changes too. Her chest wasn't as so plain and flat as before. Caught inside a tight halter top it sprouted a hint of cleavage and when she leaned forward it appeared as if they were about to flash Zero (who had some sense to look away when she did so). Her waist and stomach were still thin and she might as well have had a natural slim figure because she still was able to eat like a horse. Of course her large eyes have not strayed from their innocent feature, and her childish face was still in proportion. Lastly her long brown hair that reached the lower part of her back hung down in front of each side of her profile.

Her stomach unexpectedly growled, well speak of the devil.

"Eat," he gestured towards the small table of food that lay next to the bed.

Yuuki was hesitant. Could he be trying to poison her? Zero was dark but even he'd want to kill her the old fashioned way. He seemed to be the same, his hair was definitely longer and he seemed to have more muscle mass. Must be all the exercise he's been getting from hunting down vampires this whole time. He still wore the same attire that he had naturally been wearing back at the academy, though his dress wear seemed slightly darker than before. His eyes were their normal electric moonlit color, nothing different there. Had he really changed?

"I thought you were going to kill me." Her voice ridged but relieved as she munched on a slice of bread.

His gun suddenly rose in front of him. Yuuki jumped.

"Zero, but…so this is the end I guess," she shut her eyes.

The door slammed. Zero was gone.

"Wait, what?" Yuuki blinked, confused at what had just occurred. For a moment she thought that Zero was actually going to go through with his promise. She sighed heavily, "And to think that I believed he was going to kill me, he decides to chicken out." Her mind went back to eating.

When her appetite was satisfied Yuuki plucked up enough courage to venture outside the claustrophobic cabin. The rays from the sun blinded her in its normal way of saying: "Good Morning." All she could do was blanket her eyes from it and adjust to her surroundings. There were many tall trees that cornered Yuuki at every turn; she must be in a forest of some sort. When her eyes were able to catch up to every other sense she was equipped with, Yuuki focused in on a stream nearby. Sitting on a large rock peering into the water with reason was Zero. His eyes were hard to notice under all that long hair his head conjured. By the way he hunched his shoulders and kept his knees close to him there was a feeling of deep depression, and he was possibly contemplating his resent actions that took place inside the cabin.

Yuuki approached ever guarded incase he decided to do something unexpectedly. She was able to stand by the stream a few yards away from the hunter without any such motion or feeling coming from him.

"Zero, why didn't you shoot me?"

Silence fell upon them for some time as the stream acted as a soothing musical soundtrack to the rather uncomfortable atmosphere between the former partners.

He finally broke the pause, "It's not worth it. I need more time."

"You mean, you've decided not to kill me anymore?" She assumed.

"No," he abruptly answered, "be sure of it, I _will_ be the one to kill you, just not like that."

She didn't display any sign of regret, in fact she was ready to let out a huge sigh of relief after hearing he wasn't going to kill her, just yet. Maybe it was possible for her to see Kaname and the others again. That is if Zero is willing to comply with helping her get out of this dense forest. She approached him cautiously step-by-step.

"Zero, can you bring me back to Kaname-sama?"

"No."

Figures, why would he let her out of his sight again to get back with the one person he despised more than her right now. Guess she was stuck having to follow his rules for a while. Zero has always been and always will be the kind of person who enjoys making their own decisions instead of acting as someone else's personal lapdog. And even now, after the deaths of Shizuka and his brother Ichiru, Zero seems to retain an unappealing look of guilt but still flaunt that same unabashed behavior he's held onto forever. She understood he was hurting, inside and out, and maybe that same part of him that she used to connect with through interaction whether by studying, patrolling, or even a simple seated conversation, still lingered within his core. In some form of life that was tangled in a web of hate and disgust there was the scared little boy who she had met on that fateful night soaked in his own blood and drying tears. Was there still hope? Would Zero ever come to terms that he made a promise to kill her? Would he allow himself to give into the darkness once and for all? Did he still harbor feelings for--?

"Let's go." Zero was walking off down a slim passage through the shrouded brush. "Town is just this way."

Yuuki complied without any use for her voice.

Zero led her to a random bar that rested in the suburbs of the city. The same place he had previously visited the night before, only to be disrupted by two unnecessary gentlemen. The bartender greeted him in the same manner he had the other night only this time it was in a more apologetic tone. He remembered he owed the hunter a beer and took a short moment to look Yuuki up and down and ask if she would like a beverage before departing through another door.

"So…" Yuuki began shaken, "how has it been this past year for you? Anything interesting happened?"

"I've killed vampires."

She pouted, ashamed she didn't already assume that would be his first and only answer.

"What about a home? Do you have a house now?"

"I live with a cohort." His voice was hard, not used to having such a versatile conversation with someone. It must have been difficult for poor Isao to get anything out of him.

Yuuki continued without concern, "Is it the Chairman?"

"No a friend of his, his name is Isao. He's a mechanic."

"Oh, is that the only person you live with right now?" She cocked a brow up with meaning.

He glared daggers at her, "What exactly are you getting at?"

Yuuki shifted herself in her chair so she didn't have to crane her neck around to speak to Zero. He on the other hand stayed in a frozen position facing the counter, his eyes glued towards her movements. She seemed to be even closer than she was before as she rested her head in her hand. Her expression was subtle.

"You know, like…do you have a girlfriend yet?"

She noticed a change of look that he displayed, but it wasn't anything like she originally anticipated it to be. It was a foreign expression that Yuuki believed she would never witness in her lifetime ever again. It was something that made him appear alienated from the rest of the world, the strangest thing having come from Zero. He was smiling. A sound that began more like a cough escaped his throat. He was chuckling too.

"What's so funny?"

"Girls are just, too predictable," he muffled his growing laugh.

"What? If there is anyone who's too predictable it may as well be you Zero," she lied. Zero was a closed book, one who could only open if you found the correct key for. That key though, was something no one would ever be able to find. There's no telling what goes through his mind.

Zero's amused moment eventually wearied down after the bartender brought back a beer for him. Yuuki was still unconvinced, "Well do your or not?"

"Huh?"

"Have a girlfriend!" .

"No, I don't find time for the likes of that."

Yuuki rolled her eyes and released a long aggravated sigh, "That's all I needed to know." She watched him sip some of his beer and set it back on the counter. Absentmindedly her mouth opened again, "Mind if I have some?"

"Hell no, your too young to drink."

"So are you Zero," she moaned. "Just one sip nothing more."

"Why? Buy your own." He was acting as stubborn as always. Yup that's Zero for you.

Yuuki's patience was wearing thin. "Hmm I can think of two words why that's impossible…No, money."

His hand cupping the drink reluctantly moved closer to her as he held out the drink. She reached to grab it but it was taken away. "Before that, what about you? What have you and Prince of Asshole's done this past year?"

"We've moved to a new home that we stayed in for a few months before we received news that that place was discovered by vampire hunters. So we temporarily moved to the hotel that was burned down by some psychopath. By the way, take that back what you said about Kaname-sama, he's nothing like that!"

He gulped down some more liquor, "Make me."

Her hand made a fist and a crack of glass rang through the room, yet went unnoticed by any of the other distracted customers. The cabinet window on the opposite side of the counter broke but wasn't shattered, yet. Zero mumbled his apologies in a very uneventful manner.

"Whatever, now will you calm the hell down your going to break the poor guy's cabinet."

She did so but not before speaking her mind behind bared fangs, "Oh I can break more than that now Zero, believe me." She didn't care to explain further as he finished his last sip and headed straight for the door. She had no choice but to trail after him.

Dawn was already setting in, and it made Yuuki think that she may have overslept this morning. It baffled her that Zero could wait around for so long anticipating when she would wake up. That is unless he decided to take a snooze for himself after heroically rescuing her from the clutches of said psychopathic vampire. There has only been a hand full of times where Yuuki would be able to see Zero sleeping. Whenever he did, she felt like it was the only time where his appearance made him seem like he had found an inner peace. His long eyelashes that blanketed his eyes and hair that curtained most of his features when he snuggled closely to the bed sheets pressing his cheek into the pillow almost like it was his mother's warm embrace. It was as if nothing in the universe could ever hurt him, nothing could penetrate a shield of love, safety and security. Sometimes Yuuki wished that she would be able to see that same comforting expression reflect off him again.

When she returned to reality Yuuki realized they were traveling down a long alleyway. Her stomach turned as she noticed the incredibly dark daunting atmosphere that engulfed this particular part of the city. It was uncanny and a red flag sprung up inside her head.

"Zero, where are we going exactly?" Her hand instinctively fell upon his sleeve and clung to it.

He hushed her, "We're being hunted."

They both froze; Zero took out Bloody Rose ready for the attack that was sure to come. Something clambered to the ground and a hostile vampire perched himself atop a garbage can. His eyes were painted with the sense of vengeance and blood lust. His nostrils flared and his dark grin reached to both ears, fangs were present.

Zero's nonchalant behavior made Yuuki feel like there was nothing to worry about, when obviously there was. Then again, by now he was a pro at this kind of thing.

"What do you want vampire?" He hissed.

"I saw what you did to my brother you little shit," the enemy's voice was hoarse, "you took something from me and now I shall return the favor."

Even before Zero could react he witnessed the vampire grab Yuuki and sink his teeth into her jugular. A large sucking sound was apparent, striking a chilling feeling across the hunter's body. "No!" He fired two shots. One only grazed the vampire's shoulder as he released his victim and vanished into the shadows with a laugh. Zero was able to catch her before she plummeted to the ground face first.

"Yuuki! Yuuki, damn it wake up!" He pleaded as he shook her frantically. "You, you can't die, you just can't," his voice cracked. "People need you. That bastard needs you. The Chairman needs you. I…need you."

Her eyes opened.

"Yuuki?" He asked again with hope.

"Who…who are you?"

He was wishing it was a different answer, "Who else dummy?"

She blinked, allowing herself to see the person before her more clearly, "No seriously, who are you?"

_Wait, what? _He gawked. Suddenly his hands caught her shoulders, "Who else could it be you bimbo! It's me, Zero Kiryuu! Your childhood friend! Your old partner at the academy! The one who's going to kill you!"

She yelped and pushed him away backing herself against the wall, "S--Stay back!"

Zero was muted.

_What the hell?_

_

* * *

_The vampire arrived into a dark abandoned house. It was filled with a musk and dirty odor that would make anyone who inhaled it deeply cough. He descended down the flight of stairs into the dark basement. He wasn't alone. A dozen set of eyes watched him with reason, one pair in particular seemed to stand out.

"Did you get it?" A sadistic voice asked.

"Yes My Lady, I have the sample." He held up a bottle containing a small quantity of blood.

"Excellent."

* * *

Author's Note:

Well I'm back baby, and I have again left you lot with yet another cliffhanger MUAHAHA! *Gets hit by flying object* Ouch! Well anyway I want to say sorry for the long wait and I hope you all are enjoying your summer. I also hope Zero and Yuuki aren't too out of character for you, it is kind of hard to visualize what their first meeting would be like. I would appreciate it if people who **review** will also answer some questions that I have below just so I can get some insight into what you guys are thinking.

Questions:

1. Do you guys like the writing style? Would you prefer I went less with the detail? Did I not have enough detail in this chapter? Do you want me to write with more detail and description? (plz say no XP)

2. Do you guys prefer me writing shorter chapters and updating sooner? Or, are you fine with waiting and being able to read nice long chapters?


	5. Chapter Three

**C H A P T E R -** Three – Vacant Soul

**R A T I N G - T** - Some mild violence/bad language

**P A I R I N G S -** Zero x Yuuki

**N O T E -** Don't own Vampire Knight

He couldn't breath. He didn't know what to think when she pushed him away like that. Something in him felt like it had become cold and his throat was sore. One hand attempted to touch her, but that only proved more reluctance. Her large eyes spelled fear. He knew that he wouldn't be able to convince her that he was a vampire, that _she _was a vampire who was destined to marry her own flesh-in-blood. That it was decided the two of them were meant to subsequently meet and have him kill her. But not like this, not when she was in such a venerable state. The memories of her humanity overlooked thoughts of vengeance. A decision was placed on his heavy heart.

"Forgive me," he swiftly ran his hand across her shoulder and pressed against the nap of her neck. Her unconscious form fell into his ready arms. He noted how unusually warm she felt. This whole time he was under the impression that all vampires were cold as ice. He stood to full height whilst lifting her in his embrace. The side of her face soaked into his coat. The rest of her body stayed limp, making it difficult for Zero to balance her out as he walked off into the night. He walked slowly. Despite the uncanny surroundings and the tempting sent of blood that mingled in the air. His mind was elsewhere, reminiscing on the almost forgotten memories of his and Yuuki's first meeting, first conversation, first school day together, first everything. His stomach hurt.

The door of the garage flew open.

Isao came running. "What the hell took you so long? You usually last only about an hour or two, this time it was for—" He noticed the small girl in Zero's arms. He grinned impressed. "Well, well, what do we have here? You're sleek Zero but I'd never have expected you to be a ladies man."

"She needs a room."

"Isn't she goin' sleep with you?"

The hunter glared. "She's an old…cohort."

"I see. That's what they all say." He winked. The Isao led Zero up the flight of stairs and into a vacant room in the attic that not even the hunter knew about.

Yuuki's sleeping figure was placed onto the mattress of the bed. She appeared serene. As Zero watched her he could only contemplate what kind of dream world the young princess was dwelling in right now. He wondered whether her mind was blissfully detailing a beautiful surreal world filled with adventure and no problems or a world filled with despair and darkness—a nightmare. The innocence of her small state made him cringe. It had been a long time since Yuuki ever looked like this. Sure she had the look of a child, but it was more than her physical aspect that made Zero think if he had found the human Yuuki once again. He wanted to know if she had come back to him in some wicked and strange way—having been bit by a rogue vampire in the middle of some alleyway, in the dead of night. He wanted to realize that something that he'd lost so long ago had returned to greet him again. Absentmindedly, his face bent down towards hers.

"Hey Zero is something up?"

Zero slapped his palm to his face. _What am I thinking? _

What was he thinking? Even if she had returned to "normal," Yuuki was still afraid of him. Just reminiscing of the incident that occurred after she had been attacked still plagued his thoughts. He didn't want to be the enemy. He didn't want to harm her. He didn't want to hate her. All he wished for this whole time was to have the old Yuuki he trusted and loved back here and smiling at him and calling him a "jerk." That's what he missed most.

Isao began to leave. "Are you going to stay here with her?"

No answer.

He took it as a yes and closed the attic door behind him. Returning to his work he discussed in his head what the girl was to Zero. For as long as he has known the hunter, Isao has never witnessed Zero smile, cry, or show any sense of remorse or worry for anyone. He was a stone cold killer. No emotion, no love and no fear in his eyes. There was no key to open the book—unless this girl who he miraculously came across has something to do with Zero. Isao pondered. Maybe she will be the key to the hunter's book. Maybe she can make him elated or shed a tear. She could do something that Isao or anyone else cannot. She can bring him back to life. Isao wanted nothing more than to see his cohort and friend transformed into a person who has been touched by an angel. Even someone like Zero, a cold and nonchalant shell could become something he's not. Something that would make Isao happier than ever.

Isao rubbed his glazed eyes.

"Zero, I hope that girl will save you from yourself."

* * *

Author's Note:

WOOOOOOW! So how long has it been? Over a year since I stepped foot on updating this story. Life sure gets in the way doesn't it? Well anyway Merry Christmas to all, and take this update as a token of my apology to any who have stuck by this story since the beginning. For newcomers I hope you enjoy it anyway :) **Review for more!**

PS- Yes I realize this chapter is shorter than others. I've decided to make them shorter because I honestly can't muster the amount I used to do. Forgive me but if I am ever to update another chapter then this is what will be done.


	6. Chapter Four

**C H A P T E R -** Four – Shattered Dreams

**R A T I N G - T** - Some mild violence/bad language

**P A I R I N G S -** Zero x Yuuki

**N O T E -** Don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

There was a strong current of emotions building up. The walls had been scratched, the furniture had been torn and the window had been broken. All of these feelings came crashing down at once in a wave of furry and disappointment. It entirely destroyed Kaname. Having lost the one person he found near and dear to his heart—his beloved sister and fiancé Yuuki. How could he have let her slip from his fingers so easily? How could he think of leaving her even for a moment to attend a meeting? How did he not realize that hunters were not hiding in the shadows? He felt himself lose control again. His fangs grew and his eyesight wavered. This was not the Kaname that all others knew—not even Yuuki. There was another part of him that he had been hiding since he can remember. He dare not reveal this side to anyone.

There came a knock on his door. "Kaname-sama," Aidou spoke from the other side, "the Minister is here to see you."

"Tell him to wait," he answered through a demonic voice.

"Kaname-sama, is something wrong?" Aidou seemed to speculate a problem. "He would like to see you now."

Kaname breathed and closed his eyes. His felt his fangs retract steadily and his control return. The wind from the outside helped his anger subside and it didn't take too long for him to open the door. Aidou was still fretful of his master's health yet he swiftly moved aside to let Kaname stroll down the hall towards the main doors. There stood the Minister himself.

* * *

Zero laid Yuuki down on the mattress. He carefully lifted a few strings of hair off her face. She slept peacefully—a constant reminder of how she used to sleep when he knew her as a human. Even in this life she managed to make him feel some closer, although they were still rightfully enemies he couldn't help but press his lips to her cheek. There was the warm sensation of blood flow beneath her skin that made his stomach turn. No, he had to resist, he can't succumb to that simply temptation like he had so many times before. But—her neck was exposed—the veins protruding out taunted him so. He reacted by jerking his head back and clenching his teeth.

Then someone grabbed his arm. Yuuki was awake and watching him with admiration. The fear that had once consumed her had seemed to pass and it was obvious that the person she was looking up at was someone she knew strongly. Her lips formed into a smile and she said his name in recognition.

"Zero."

Suddenly he felt himself pull her close and her warm body radiated around him. His heart beat with excitement. Then hesitantly he said, "Yuuki, I love you."

There was no pause when she answered, "And I you." Then she took his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his.

He did not retreat this time. Instead he tugged on his belt and maneuvered his way out of his pants. Then he grabbed her nightgown and ripped the fabric off.

"Zero please, wait." Yuuki gasped as his hand rubbed along her inner thigh. He kissed up her collarbone to her neck and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Shhh, don't be afraid, we belong together," he whispered softly.

"Yes, you're absolutely right." She held her breath as he continued. One hand was working up her leg, the other softly massaging her breast. Yuuki clung to the hunter's back as Zero slid his fingers in between her legs. "Ahh, no not there," she cringed. Her body was in flames, as if she were laying over a bed of fire. Her heart pounded in her chest almost like it was a bouncing ball trying to escape. Her mouth pleaded for him to stop, but her body was not, it urged Zero to go all the way.

"Oh?" He began, "Is this where you're most sensitive?" He started to stroke it. Yuuki's back arched and she let out an uncontrollable moan. Ecstasy was making its toll on her and she wasn't sure if it was about to put her on the brink of insanity. Yuuki was defeated—she knew she couldn't hold these feelings and lust inside her for long. She couldn't control her actions anymore. She couldn't push him away anymore. She knew she's wanted him all along, and as he said before, they _belonged _together.

Zero sat up and spread her legs out on either side of him. He positioned himself readily in the middle. "Are you ready now Yuuki?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." She moaned before inhaling and exhaling a deep breath. "Please Zero do it, I want you." Without hesitation he slowly entered her body.

Then he woke up.

* * *

Author's Note:

First I would like to say: HOLY SH*T! I am so sorry to everyone who has been begging me for more chapters. Now I am out of high school now and on to college. I have even gotten into the Professional Writing Program there! Also I have been busy working on my personal novel so it's difficult to keep things going with this story. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, forgive my teasing ways :)

**Review for more!**


End file.
